life in naruto's world
by Xero Tenshi
Summary: what if naruto died on the night he learns the shadow clone jutsu and only heard the start of iruka's speech thinking that iruka believes he is a demon like the others Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or yugioh
1. Chapter 1

**What if Naruto died on the night he learn the shadow clone jutsu but the fox as a different plan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

"how I ended up here......oh! shit Iruka" Naruto said as he open his eyes and took a look notice that he was not in the woods but what appears to be a large sewer he was ankle deep in water as he set his eyes one a very large cage behind him with a piece of paper with the word seal holding it shut as he look beyond seeing a pair of two blood colors eyes about three times bigger than him self.

"**so my jailer as finally came here for a visit"** a dark demonic sounding voice said as a large fox head appears from the shadows into view Naruto's eyes widen "the Kyuubi but how the fourth killed you!" Naruto yelled **"that foolish mortal couldn't hopefully be able to kill me the most powerful of the nine tail demons**" the Kyuubi said after a while Naruto just remembers something "crap I need to get out of here and save Iruka" Naruto said panicking **"SHUT UP!"** the Kyuubi yelled **"what happen is that damn ass hole of a ninja that trick you to steal that scroll was able to hit you near your heart so right now you are about to die kit but the only way for one of us to live if the other dies but cause of this stupid seal if one side is empty it will kill you if my side is empty the seal will think I got out and kill you trying to kill me if your side is empty then it will think that I have taken control and kill me" **the Kyuubi said

"so that means that we are going to do die" Naruto said not really sad he heard Iruka calling him a demon but sadly he didn't get to hear the whole speech he was **"look kit there is away to save one of us all I need to do is to call on a soul that just died at this time I will not know who the soul is cause it can even be someone from a different world and the one that should die will be me I am sorry for all that has happen to you not even a demon would treat anyone like that all my chakra will still remain but my soul will pass on" **the Kyuubi said as it started to summon the new soul that will take its place in the seal it was to busy to hear Naruto's own thoughts 'once the soul is summon I will knock it out so I can pass on if everyone thinks im a demon then I should be dead'


	2. Chapter 2

What seems like hours just then a person appears in the dark tunnels of Naruto's mind. The this was a tall person with blond hair like Naruto he was wearing a white and blue shirt and blue jeans he has some kind of device on his left arm he looks around trying to find out where he was "where the hell am I last thing I remember was dueling Yugi on the docks and-" the person did finish what he said as Naruto knocks him out **"what are you doing!"** the Kyuubi yelled as Naruto starts to fade away "I am sick of this life fox and I just want to die but I can never can do that with you healing me all the time but now I can be with my parents and this person has another chance at life cause you said you was summoning someone who just died" Naruto said as he was half way gone by now "so long Kyuubi" Naruto said as he disappears from this world.

In the real world Iruka was able to beat Mizuki after that he took Naruto to a hospital as he was about to return the scroll but the Sandaimehokage came in "how is he doing?" Sarutobi Hiruzen ask "not sure they say he is just find but he hasn't woken up yet" Iruka said as they enter the mind scape that was once Naruto's the person was waking up. "damn it first I was drag down to the sea then I wake up in a dark sewer then some one sneaks up and hits me on my head this is not my day" the person said as he stands up **"hello there"** a voice said behind the person he looks and sees the Kyuubi and jumps back "what the hell are you some kind of duel monster come to life?" the person said. **"no I am the Kyuubi no Youko and what's your name and what is a duel monster"** the Kyuubi said the person didn't know what to make of this but he thought to be wise and play along "I am Joey Wheeler and a duel monster is part of a card game that I play man this is some dream" Joey said as he looks around.

**"this isn't a dream you have died and I summon you here to save someone but he didn't wanted to be save so he knock you out so hat his soul would passed on and now you are in control of his body and have a second chance at life but it appears you are from a different world"** the Kyuubi said as Joey looks down he now notice that he lost his friends and family "so what now?" Joey ask **"well first we need to teach you a few things in this world I still have the kits memories and I will show you them"** the Kyuubi said as he flash Naruto's whole life to Joey after that he was really pissed more than Kaiba for calling him a dog or when Duke made him wear that dog outfit "how can people to that to a kid" Joey said **"i know but he is happy he is with is mom and dad now can you tell me about your world or is it ok for me to look through your memories"** the Kyuubi ask Joey nods and let the him look through his mind **"that's a nice device and powers you have seen"** the Kyuubi said "I guessing that this world doesn't have anything like this do they or the anything from my world" he ask as Kyuubi shook his head no **"no but what I am about to do is far better how would you like the power to really use your cards"** Kyuubi ask as Joey was confuse "what do you mean?" Joey ask

**"what I am saying is that I can make it that you can use your cards for real summon the monsters use the spells and trap cards on people and I can make it so you can fuse with the monsters but you need a strong connection for that to happen and you can even use the powers of the monsters as well you will need no duel disk for this all you have to do is to think of a card and it will appears as I now know every card in your game from the small connection i had with your world now I can put it in a small part of your mind so you can use it without the headaches you kids will have this power as well it will be a bloodline"** Kyuubi said "what's a bloodline?" Joey ask **"its something that only someone in a family can do and any jutsu you know can not be copy as well now we have some time here so I will teach you the jutsu that Naruto knows transformation replacement and shadow clone and we will teach you how to use a weapon and your new bloodline after we get out"** Kyuubi said it was only a few hours but Joey


	3. Chapter 3

As Joey woke up he notice that he was in a hospital room he looks down and thought one thing 'damn this guy is really short' Joey thought. **'its all the years of eating nothing but ramen'** the Kyuubi said as Joey saw two people walking in one was a old looking man and the other was a taller man with tan skin and a scar across his face. "hey there Naruto are you feeling better yet?" the third ask "yeah I'm feeling good old man" Joey said _'should I tell the truth Kyuubi?'_ Joey ask _**'that might be a good idea but then again they did care for the kit it would crash them to know that he is dead so for now lets just tell them and only tell others that we trust'**_ the Kyuubi said back to Joey he nods and said "umm hokage I need to tell you something that is important to tell you" Joey said Sarutobi was getting worry Naruto never called him by his title before "what is it Naruto" Sarutobi said after that Joey had told them every thing that happen last night and told them about the bloodline that the Kyuubi had given him.

After that both the hokage and Iruka didn't believe him so they bring in Yamanaka Inoichi was told to enter his mind to find out if what he said was true. as Inoichi appears within the sewer like mind scape he finds what he thought was Naruto but only to see that it wasn't "who are you?" he ask "im Joey Wheeler the Kyuubi summoned me here to try and save this Naruto person but he knock me out before i knew what happen then big old fuzz ball here told me what he did" Joey said Inoichi just nods as he left the mind scape and told hokage and Iruka they started to cry for the fact that Naruto had pass on but was happy that he is with his parents now but Sarutobi's face went completely pale now he knows that he is going to die twice one cause of old age and again after Kunshina and Minato get a hold of him. After his fear of his sure enough double death "so Joey was it what will you do now" he ask "I think it would be best if I become a ninja like Naruto wanted" joey said "are you sure?" Sarutobi ask joey nods "sure thing Naruto give me a another chance at life so I should live out his dream of taking your job old man" joey said "well joey there will be a month before team assignments so you can train till then do you want to let everyone know about you" the hokage ask "no that might come back to bit me in the ass later so its best to only tell people we know and trust" Joey said as the hokage and Iruka nods "well you are fee to go" Sarutobi said as joey gets up and falls over "damn it I need to learn how to walk in this short body" Joey said as Kyuubi Iruka and Sarutobi was fighting back the urge to laugh.

As Joey was walking around he notice all the cold stares after while he went to go train. It has been a month and Joey was ready to get started on his ninja life as Joey walks into the class room everyone looks at him and stares at him they all believe it is still Naruto so the change of clothes he now wears black ninja sandals with metal plating to cover the opening black cargo pants with some kunai and shurikens pouches on his right and left legs a dark red sleeveless shirt and a coat like the fourth hokage but dark red with black flames at the bottom and at the ends of the sleeves as well as the red eyes black dragon on the back and black fingerless gloves his headband with a black cloth was on his forehead. Then joey sits next to Sasuke just then he hears a loud scream as the two harpies no that would be a insult to Mai's monsters these two fan girls came running in and start to yell at Joey "move you baka!" yelled Sakura "shut up" Joey said that shocked everyone (remember everyone think that Joey is Naruto still) "what the hell you said" Sakura yelled/said "what you become deaf from your own yelling I said shut up" Joey said that made everyone's jaw drop "you apologias right now baka" Sakura yelled/said.

Joey stands up"i don't need to do anything you can sit with mister emo duck ass head" Joey said as Sakura was about to yelled but Iruka came into the room so she just sits next to Sasuke. "ok class this is your last day as my students so I will not be telling you what team you are on" Iruka said as he names off a few then said "team seven Sasuke Sakura and Naruto your sensei will be Kakashi" Iruka said as Sakura was dancing yelling about how true love made her to be on Sasuke's team while Sasuke was thinking how the others was going to slow him down as Joey was banging his head into the desk thinking _'the shadow realm was more nicer than this'_. three hours later Kakashi came in and told them to meet them on the roof "ok tell me your likes your dislikes hobbies and dream for the future" Kakashi said "why don't you tell us first so we know how it is done" Sakura said as Kakashi just nods and said "well my name is Kakashi Hatake my likes and dislike you don't need to know you are to young to know and dreams for the future I never really though about it" Kakashi said as he points to Sakura and said "you first pinky" Sakura was made for her nickname but said "my name is Sakura Haruno my likes are (blush and looks at Sasuke) I hate Ino-pig and Naruto-baka my hobbies are (blush and looks at Sasuke) and dreams for the future(once again blushes and looks at Sasuke)"

_'great a fan girl'_ Kakashi thought "ok duck ass your turn" he said as he points at Sasuke "I am Sasuke Uchiha I have no likes I dislikes almost everything my hobbies are training and my dream no ambition is to kill a someone" Sasuke said Sakura was thinking '_he is so cool'_ Kakashi thought '_great someone who would more likely kill anyone for power_' and joey sitting there thought _'we have another Kaiba but at least Kaiba had a personality' _"ok now its your turn blonde" Kakashi said pointing to joey "I'm Naruto Uzumaki I like my friends and kicking snobs ass and protecting the ones I care about my dislikes are fan girls and ass holes who thing everyone is below them my hobbies are playing card games and training and my dreams is to be hokage" Joey said Kakashi just looks at him _'well at least he is normal'_ Kakashi thought _'Naruto-baka well never be hokage my Sasuke-kun will be and I will be his wife'_ Sakura thought Sasuke just thought _'that dobe will never be hokage he is weak'_ "ok now tomorrow you will take a test to see if you will become genins" Kakashi said

"but we already passed the test" Sakura said "no that is just to see if you are ready to become one us jounins gives you the real test" Kakashi said "what ever I must become strong to kill him" Sasuke said "ok anyway meet me at training ground seven oh and don't eat breakfast if you want to throw up" Kakashi said as he proof away "Sasuke-kun do you want to go out with me" Sakura ask "no" Sasuke said as he walks off "no Naruto I will not go out with you" Sakura said but notice he was gone so she got up and left for tomorrow


	4. Chapter 4

As Joey was heading is way to the training ground seven he felt like he was being watch but not by who you think. He made it to the training grounds as he see Sasuke and Sakura pissed off as they were sitting a lot longer than Joey. "you're late!" Sakura yelled "sorry but I was to busy thinking up a excuse and I lost track of time" Joey said as Kakashi appears "you're later" Sakura yelled again "sorry I was lost on the road of life" he said. _'that excuse just plain suck'_ Joey thought **'oh and yours was better'** Kyuubi said _'at least I was telling the truth'_ Joey thought.

Just then Kakashi pull out two bells and a alarm clock that he sits down "ok here is the test you two have to get these bells from me before noon at witch time that the alarm clock will go off" Kakashi said "but Kakashi sensei here are only two bells" Sakura said "good for you that you can even count" Joey said as Sakura went to punch him but he caught the fist. "shut up Sakura" he said "ok anyway the one that doesn't have a bell goes back to the academy" Kakashi told them _'noo I cant be with Sasuke-kun'_ Sakura thought **'we need to kick his ass then get rid of Naruto-baka'** inner Sakura said _'great I still be stuck with a loser'_ Sasuke thought.

"ready start!" Kakashi said as everyone but joey disappears "you seem a odd one" Kakashi said "said the one eye ninja" Joey said "was that supposed to hurt" Kakashi said "no but this is" Joey said as another Joey appears behind Kakashi and throws a punch but Kakashi dodged it and send the Joey at the real thing but it just went up in a puff of smoke "shadow clone nice move but you need a lot more than that" Kakashi said. "said the guy that is warp in chains" Joey said "im not warp in ch-" Kakashi didn't finish as he finds himself trap in black chains from the ground. "told ya" Joey said _'where did the dope learn that I must have it that power only belongs to me and me alone'_ Sasuke thought._'that Naruto-baka is a demon like my mom said'_ Sakura thought.

But sadly the Kakashi in the chains was just a shadow clone. "nice trick but it would take more than that to get the bells" Kakashi said "that's right I had to get the bells I forgot about them" Joey said the others on team seven just had a sweat drop _'he didn't really forget did he'_ Kakashi thought "I know this is really about team work so there is no point in this also there wasn't a point in hide cause you know what we are after and you job is to make sure that we don't get the bells so you can just destroy them there by us failing this so call mission" Joey said .(hey you didn't just thought that the Kyuubi didn't made him smarter over the month) "yeah you are right so what are you doing any way" Kakashi ask "just to test my bloodline" Joey said as he made some hand signs "dragon style: molten fire ball jutsu!" Joey yelled as he fires a large fire ball at Kakashi he just glad he was a shadow clone.

"now that was a fire jutsu" Kakashi said as he appears by standing in a tree as was doing some hand signs of his owns "now try this on for size fire style: grand fire ball jutsu" Kakashi said as he shoots large fire ball "sorry but that's just not my size but this is trap style: mirror gate jutsu" Joey said as what look like a large card appears "what the-" before Kakashi can say it he finds him self where Joey was and he was where he once stood. "oh shit" Kakashi as he was hit by his own attack "good thing I hold back in that one" a blacken Kakashi stood as Joey said "you know you can tan better with just laying outside in the sun no need to use a fire jutsu to darken you skin".

Just then a bunch of kunais at Kakashi but it missed yes a replacement. "im not like the others" Sasuke said "try getting a bell from me first then I will see" Kakashi said as Sasuke did some hand signs "fire style: fire ball jutsu!" Sasuke said as he shoots a fire ball at Kakashi just dodged "where is he" Sasuke said as a hand grabs his leg and a voice was heard "earth style: head hunter jutsu" as Sasuke was pulled to his neck into the ground. Then he just knock Sakura out with a genjutsu then the alarm clock went out _'lets see who should be tired up Naruto did well and found out the meaning of the test so it wouldn't be fair Sasuke is a ass and im force to do this by the damn council and Sakura is more useless than using a stick to fight the Kyuubi oh well one way to do this'_ Kakashi thought as he toss a coin into the air and it lands on its side _'damn I only say that happen in mouse hunt oh well'_ Kakashi thought as he ties Sasuke and Sakura to the posts

"why the hell is me a great Uchiha is tried while the dobe is not" Sasuke yelled "yeah why is Naruto-baka isn't tie to a post like we are!?" Sakura yelled. "well that's easy cause Naruto found out the true meaning of the test" Kakashi said as he went on with the meaning of the test was but he let them pass anyway cause of the council saying they will miss with his dad's grave again. "ok thanks to Naruto you two pass" Kakashi said as he disappears in a puff of smoke as joey just disappears by a card coming out of the ground and then disappearing with him. After a few D rank missions they were given a C rank mission to the wave.


	5. Chapter 5

As team seven and their client walking down the path to the land of wave when Kakashi and Joey notice a puddle that seems out of place. 'that's odd it hasn't rain in days now I have been call dumb before but I would not fall for that easy of a trap' Joey thought. As Kakashi was thinking something similar as they walked passed the puddle two guys jumps out and wrap their chain around Kakashi cutting him into pieces "one down" said one of the ninjas "four to go" the other said as they charge at team seven Joey just give them a evil look "so you guys like to play with chains then take this _ninja trap art: shadow spell_" Joey said as he slams his hands into the ground suddenly black chains shot out of the ground underneath the two ninjas and wrap them up in chains "now what are the odds that we would be wrap up in chains" said on if the ninja "shut up" the other said. Then Kakashi appears "good work Naruto and good job guarding Tazuna Sasuke and Sakura" Kakashi said knowing full well that they did nothing but thought was a good idea to make them feel like they did. Joey drops to one knee almost passing out "something wrong Naruto" Kakashi ask as Joey looks up and said "I'm fine that took a lot of chakra to use and maintain without using the card as a focus point".

After they took some time to rest and decide to keep doing the mission then took a boat ride and started walking again joey felt there was someone hiding in the bushes and throws a kunai at it when looking to see if hits the person it turns out to be a white rabbit that looks like it almost had a heart attack "Naruto you baka you almost hurt that poor rabbit!" Sakura yelled. 'odd that fur should be brown not white' Kakashi thought when he notice what was going on "GET DOWN!" he yelled as they jumped down to dodge a large sword that slammed deeply into a tree when a man appears standing on the sword. "look what we have here the great copy nin Kakashi" the man said "and you're the demon of the bloody mist Zabuza" Kakashi said back to him "every guard the bridged builder i will handle this" he said as he lifted his head band to revealed the sharingan. "the sharingan this early you must be scared" Zabuza said as they started to fight.


	6. Chapter 6

As Zabuza and Kakashi fought each other ether blocking the others attack till Zabuza was able to kick Kakashi into the water. _'this water it feels heavy'_ he thought when he was then trap in a orb of water with Zabuza standing there holding the orb together "_water style water prison jutsu_ now all i need to do is remove some pest" Zabuza said as he made a one handed hand seal to make a few water clones. "run this battle was over the moment i got caught" Kakakshi told them but Joey steps up "no way you told us that those that abandoned their comrades are worst than trash" Joey said as Zabuza water clone looks down on him "you kids are nothing but playing ninja will play time is over" he said as he charge at Joey Sakura was to scare to move "what are you doing Naruto get out of the way!" Sakura yelled as Joey bites his thumb and made some hand seals "ninja art summoning jutsu!" he said as he slammed his hand down and a large puff of smoke a man wearing heavy armor holding a large sword like Zabuza blocks the attack "Zabuza meet buster Blader!" Joey. Sakura was a small smile on her face and Sasuke looks a bit pissed _'the dope can summon i never heard of a summoning scroll that can summon a warrior i must find it so i can use it to beat him'_ he thought.

"that's a nice summon you have there but will it hold up against me" the water clone said as it jumps back and starts to attack buster Blader their swords clashed as sparks fly the power of the hit pushed the mist away just then another water clone appears behind Buster Blader and was about to cut him in half but he dodge at the last second. "summoner i may need a hand here" Buster Blader said as six more clones appears Joey nods then said "yes i think we need to bring Dark Magician and fuse you guys into Dark Paladin" he bites his thumb and did the same hand seals "ninja art: summoning jutsu!" he said the puff smoke appears as it clears Joey eyes widen and Buster Blader as well as everyone else just sweat drop cause you see he did summoned a Dark Magician but not the one he wanted this one had blond hair blue green eyes this was the Dark Magician Girl "what are you doing here i wanted Dark Magician" Joey said as Dark Magician Girl puts on a pout face "what you don't miss me it was a long time when you last summoned me Naru-kun" she said as she wraps her arms around him Sakura got mad and yelled "Naruto-baka you pervert" the Dark Magician Girl just looks at her and said "why don't you go play with your dolls little girl shoo shoo" as she made the hand motion telling her to leave pissing her off even more.

Zabuza just laugh "that's your back up a girl holding a stick like she can even help you she looks weak" he said a Dark Magician Girl frozed Buster Blader and Joey both had chills run down their spines. Dark Magician Girl looks at Zabuza with fire burning in her eyes "what did you said about me" she said "i said that you are weak and can't beat me" he said as she pointed the staff at him "I'll show you weak _DARK BURNING ATTACK!_" she yelled as a large ball of magical energy came forth and speeds right at Zabuza "oh shit!" he said as he let go of the water prison and Kakashi dives under the water the avoid the attack "what the hell are you tying to do kill me?!" Kakashi yelled Dark Magician Girl was breathing heavily then looks at Joey then said "whose that guy" "he is our sensei" he told her. "that brat needs to die" Zabuza said as he runs at Joey but was block by Kakashi "you're fighting me now" he said Zabuza jumps back and started to make hand signs and Kakashi copied him completely "water style: water dragon jutsu!" they both said at the same time to water dragons shot out of the water and smash into each other canceling each other out.

_'this monkey boy is-'_ Zabuza thought "pissing me off" Kakashi finished _'what is he-'_ he thought "reading my mind" Kakashi once again finishing his thought Kakashi then started to make hand signs then said "water style: great waterfall jutsu" _'what i was about to use that'_ Zabuza thought as he was blown away by the water hitting a tree he looks up to see Kakashi standing there. "can you see the future" he ask Kakashi looks at him and says "yes and this is your last battle" but just before he could finish him off two senbon needles hits him in the neck as a person appears in the tree "you were right this was his last battle" the person said. "who are you" Sasuke ask in a demanding kind of voice "by the look of your mask i say you are a hunter nin from the mist village" Kakashi said as the person nods "that is right thank you for your help in taking him down i must disposed of the body now" the hunter nin said as the nin and Zabuza's body disappears in a swirl of mist.

"well that takes care of than" Kakashi said as he covers his sharingan eye then passed out "Kakashi-sensei" Sakura said panicking tell Sauske said "he's find just used to much chakra" "well it looks like im done here summon me if you need help" Buster Blader said as he disappears in a puff of smoke Joey looks at Dark Magician Girl and ask "are you going to?" she then hugs him and says "no i think i will stay here for a little longer" she smile as they help get Kakashi to Tarzune's house.


	7. Chapter 7

As they made it to Tazauna's house Joey made a few clones to hide around the forest of the house. One hour later Joey was having a chat with Kyuubi _'i wonder what my friends are doing'_ he thought **"don't worry much they most likely saved the world or something"** the Kyuubi said as joey nods when he notice that Kakashi was getting up "yo Kakashi-sensei" he said to him "how long have i been out" Kakashi ask as Dark Magician Girl appears behind Joey and gives him a tight hug "hey Naru-kun" she said making his face go redder than Hinata's "and who is this" Kakashi ask "im the Dark Magician Girl but you can just call me Mana and your been out the whole night" she told him.

the mask jounin looks at the two and said "go get Sakura and Sasuke" as Joey nods and went to get them. He then came back with the two "ok sensei we are all together so whats up" Joey ask Kakashi told them that Zabuza was still alive "what we all saw him died" Sakura said. _'that can't be right we saw him die by that hunter nin'_ Joey thought **"yes but what did the hunter nin use to kill him"** Kyuubi said as it hits him when Kakashi said "that hunter nin use senbon needles to hit nerves on his neck to make him go into a fake state of death" "so how long do we have till he gets back to health" Joey ask as Mana as hovering behind him "will thinks to you guys and me i think about a week now lets get to some training" Kakashi said as they all nodes

Team seven went out to the woods to start their training "ok we will start your training with a way to make you stronger" Kakakshi said as they look at him all thinking some thing cool when he said "by climbing trees" they sweat drop "hey i already know how to do that" Joey said "can you do it without hands" Kakashi said to him "yes" he looks at him "well then prove it dope" Sasuke said to Joey said _'man i swear this guy acts so much like Kaiba that i just want to punch him in the face'_ Joey thought as he adds some chakra to his feet and starts to walk up the tree "see i told you i can do it i can even do water walking" Joey said as Sasuke just gives him a glare "ok everyone get to it Naruto you are free to do your own training" Kakashi said as they started the training.

Joey and Mana went off to train "are we sure we let those two be alone" Sakura said "you can trust them to be alone" Kakashi said as he was reading his book. Over by a large lake Joey made 600 shadow clones all holding different weapons of duel monsters as the real Joey was using the Flame Swordsman sword they went all out on him blocking ducking and slashing his way to win against the shadow clones. "you are getting good at this" Mana said. Its been a week while Sasuke Sakura and Kakashi went to the bridge and left Joey and Mana behind to let them sleep when Joey did got up he heard a scream he ran down the stairs and took down the two thugs then run to the bridge.

He jumps on to the bridge to see the that Kakashi was fighting Zabuza and Sasuke is going up against the fake hunter nin. Joey sneeks into the mirrors that traps Sasuke and got trap him self. As they fought Sasuke activete the sharingan just as the hunter nin throws some senbon needles putting him into a fake death state but to Joey he killed him. Just then dark engery spins around Joey as a form of a dragon appears behind him but disappears as armor appears on Joey he is now the lord of red "now die!" he yelled as he flys at high speeds punching the mirror and knocking the hunter nin out and breaking the mask into as it drops to the ground Joey looks at the face then stops "its you" he said.


	8. Chapter 8

As Joey smashed the fake hunter nin's mask breaking it in two he can see the face of the person he was fighting _'wait it's the person from the other day'_ he thought.

**(damn flashback)**

Joey was finishing up his train as Mana went back to get something for him to eat he laid back and took a short nap when he feels someone nearby he sits up and sees a girl that was about to wake him up "you shouldn't sleep out here you might get a cold" she said. "oh I was just taking a short nap from training your right it's a bad idea so sleep out here who know could be out here" Joey said as he looks at the girl "are you picking herbs" he ask as the girl nods he stands up and said "I can help"

When they were done "I'm Naruto" Joey said as the girl looks at him and says "I'm Haku" she said as she tells him about that you gain strength when protecting those close to you Joey remembers that all to well in his past duels "well it was nice to meet you miss" he said as Haku turns she goes "I'm a boy" and walks away Joey just had a blank look on his face as he walks away as well.

**(end of damn flashback)**

Haku hit's the ground hard getting knock out Joey looks up only to see Zabuza being killed by Kakashi's chidori as Zabuza's body hit's the ground they heard laughter they all look over and see Gato and his little army of bandits "looks like the mighty demon of the mist got his ass killed demon yeah right he couldn't strike fear from a puppy no matter now that all of you're are tired I just have my men kill you and then I can take what is left of this place" he said as his men step closer. Joey was now thinking on many things you can do to kill this man 'to bad monster reborn don't work on humans' Joey thought as Kyuubi was thinking the same thing he looks up and right into the eyes of Gato his eyes glowing red from have red eye's power in him "so Zabuza couldn't strike fear then let me show you what fear really looks like!" Joey yelled as Kakashi was getting ready for a battle. The armor Joey was wearing disappears as it becomes a dark light flies into the sky and took the form of a dragon "now I call upon the summon skull!" he said as dark clouds roll in lightning striking down onto the bridge as summon skull appears from a blot of lightning.

"now I shall fuse them together to bring out black skull dragon" Joey said as the monsters turned into a from of light and become one as the black skull dragon floats above Gato "black skull end it" he said as the dragon shoots large fire balls at Gato and his gang of bandits blowing them and a small parts of the bridge into dust as the dragon fades away Joey falls forwards and passes out. "Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she runs to him "is he" she ask as Kakashi looks at her and said "he is find just use to much chakra now and looks like Haku did to Sasuke the same as Zabuza the first time lets get them to the house" Kakashi said as he made some shadow clones to carry the three. It was the next day as Joey was slowly waking up as he felt something on him he opens a eye to see only but blond hair he just knew who it is "Mana why must you do this" Joey ask as Mana looks up and look him into his eyes _'she has very pretty eyes'_ Joey thought **"looks like someone is growing up after all and how look did it took you notice a girl"** Kyuubi said as laugh _'and how long did it took for a girl to even look at you and not run away screaming'_ he said back to him as he looks at Mana "I just thought you wanted to have a pretty face to look at when you wake up" she said smiling at him "yes I agree to that but why are you on top of me" Joey ask. She looks at him and rolls over pulling him on top of herself "oh so you like to be on top" she said Joey blushing when he felt something is going to happen

"Naruto you pervert!" Sakura yelled as she punched the back of his head but as his head when forward and smashed into the lips of Mana. After Joey notice what happen he got up and sees the rest of his team "now Naruto we don't have time for this we need to get home" Kakashi said as he was reading his book _'lucky bastard'_ he thought as Sasuke look at him '_where did he get his power it should be mine'_ as he was thinking Joey got up and walk to the bathroom as he opens the door look at the site in front of him just then there was a scream of pervert and when team seven enter the hall they see poor Joey hanging on the wall with ice needles _'I thought Haku was a boy'_ Joey thought Kyuubi was crying _'why are you crying'_ Joey ask him **"I missed it"** he said as Joey sweat drop _'is every adult male a pervert'_ he ask **"nope just the ones you know and soon you will join us" **Kyuubi said _'I will never join you'_ he said back **"what did you think of that kiss with Mana"** he ask Joey _'it was'_ **"nice" **_'yes'_ **"warm"** _'yes'_ **"felt like you two where one"** _'yes'_ **"like the view down her shirt"** _'yes wait no'_ "**its too late you have are part of the pervy side! Hahahahahaha!!!!!"** Kyuubi said as Joey tries to get down from the wall he looks over and see team seven and Mana "a little help" he ask "nope" they are said "why not" Joey ask "me and Sakura don't want to cause you look at Haku in the shower" Mana said "I don't want to cause I'm to busy with my book" Kakashi said "and I just plain don't like you" Sasuke said as they all walked off "well its just ice how long can it last" Joey said

* * *

**ok here is the new chapter sorry if its not that good i just have to many ideas bouncing around my head i am planing to make a new story a pokemon naruto thing like Jessie and James and Meowth wanted to quit team rocket after being blasted off to many times then get caught in the cross fire of Dialg and Palkia the time and space pokemon and end up in naruto and saves him when he was five they rise him and they get to use pokemon attacks and use the pokeball to summon any pokemon so tell me what you think of this idea in the reviews**


	9. Chapter 9

"Well that could have gone better" Joey said as he was finally able to get down Mana appears behind him "what's wrong Naru-kun?" she ask. He looks at her "you left me hanging there" Joey answer as they went down stairs "took you long enough why didn't you summon something to help" Sasuke said acting like his sharingan was a better bloodline and Joey's was nothing. "its because that I didn't have a card to use I can't summon without one but I could but it would take more chakra to use and maintain until I have better chakra control I might end up killing myself" Joey said. "that seems to be a bad draw back care to tell us more about your bloodline" Kakashi ask trying to get more information.

"fine then I can summon monsters and sometime they have a power of their own I can fuse with them ether they become armor or I just become them but I can't do that without a good connection with them other wise I would get kill by forcing them they don't mind fighting most of them love that stuff but never piss them off" Joey said as he was showing them some cards of different monsters. "now these are different type of cards" he added as he place some green and purple cards "the green ones are spells some are like storage seals holding weapon or armor some are like jutsus and the rest change the area into a different place like you are can fight better in a forest terrain and you are in the desert well here you go" Joey said pulling out green card that just said forest on it "now as for the last type of cards and my favorite traps" he said with a smile "those dumb little cards a weak compare to the sharingan" Sasuke said with a smirk. "want to go a round to see which is stronger" Joey said "fine lets have a spare then" Kakashi said as he took them all outside "so what are the rules" Joey ask. "you can only use your traps and spells" Sasuke quickly said. 'what good are traps if you call them out and with my sharingan I can dodge his spells' he thought "ok then" Joey side as they stood facing each other.

"ok begin" Kakashi said as Sasuke ran up at Joey "trap art: trap hole" Joey said but Sasuke jumps just before the hole appears dodging it. "with my sharingan I can see the trap form before it appears" Sasuke said as he punch Joey in the face he jumps back and smile as he said "spell art: dark snake syndrome" just then shadow snake appears on both Sasuke and Joey's skin "what is this!" Sasuke yelled as he felt his chakra being suck out of him "theses snakes will suck the chakra out of both of use till one pass out so act quick or you will lose" Joey said as he said "spell art: lightning vortex" lightning strikes down from the sky "fire style: fire ball jutsu!" Sasuke yelled shooting a large fire ball at Joey he dodged getting a few burns "want to play with fire then trap art: spiritual fire art - Kurenai!" he shouted as the card appears it send force a large fire blast "that's not going to help you fire style: fire ball jutsu" Sasuke yelled sending his own fire. The two attacks clash battling each other both Joey and Sasuke was sending as much chakra as they could but as it look like there would be no winner Sasuke's fire gives out Joey's fire took out the other attack and went straight for Sasuke with the rest of his chakra he used it to dodge it getting some burns still.

As he laid there "how how did my attack failed" he said breathing heavily looking up at Joey who was also looking like he was about to pass out "my snake took you chakra I told you that" he said plainly "but you used just as much chakra as I did" Sasuke said "and how can you till" Joey asked "cause with my shari-" but he didn't finish his what he was saying he knew what made him lost "you were relaying on you sharingan to win you never thought it would be the thing that made you lose" Joey said as he passed out right after Sasuke. Haku watching the fight with the others "so what are you going to do Haku" Kakashi ask she look up and said "I don't know without Zabuza" she don't know what to say thinking it over Kakashi said "you could come with us we could use some good ninjas" "can I be a medic nin" she ask "sure but we need to clear it with the hokage first but I'm sure that he would plus I don't want to split Naruto up with his new friend" Kakashi told her as he smile under his mask.

Haku look at the passed out blond and smile as well "ok I will come back to Konoha" she said. So the bridge was finish and now team seven plus Haku leave back home to Konohagakure.

* * *

ok sorry if this chapter was too short or anything i just wanted to say how the bloodline work and how the spells and trap can be use in battle


	10. Chapter 10

As team seven and Haku walking back to the leaf village Sasuke was thinking _'I lost because of my sharingan'_.

They made it back to the village Kakashi said "ok team me Naruto and Haku will report to the hokage you can go home now".

Sasuke went home Sakura was about to fallow him but thought against it and went home to think on about what happen on this mission. Kakashi, Naruto, and Haku enter the hokage's office and reported on what happen on the mission when they were done the hokage look at Haku and said "well you never was a ninja for the mist village so if you want you can become a leaf nin".

Haku thought it over she then ask "can I be a medic nin I don't really like fighting".

"sure take this note and talk to the head of the hospital and he will teach you now as to where you can live Naruto here owns the apartment building he lives in so he can give you a room if that's ok with him" the third said.

Joey nodded "yeah its ok she can have the one next to mine so if she needs anything I'm right next door".

After they got all the info Joey told Haku where the apartment was and the keys to her place so she can go and start her training at the hospital. At his own apartment Joey sits down at his work table one of his hobbies was making new cards and sell them in stores as well as the rule books it was a big hit with the children of the village and made him some good money._ 'now what to make I only made spells or trap cards I never made a new monster card cause I never know what will happen'_ he thought.

So he just made some of the cards he knows and set them aside and went to bed. The next day Joey meets up with his team a few hours later Kakashi appears and said "well you guys have the day off and I nominated you guys for the chuunin exams bye" as he disappears in a puff of smoke.

_'that was it what the hell we waited for hours for that'_ thought Joey.

**"well you could have train while you waited for him you know"** said the Kyuuybi.

Joey slap his forehead for not thinking that but decided to get something to eat on the way he notice something behind him "Konohamaru you know rocks aren't box shape and they don't have eye holes" Joey said.

Just then the box blow up in a large puff of smoke Konohamaru appears with his two friends Udon and Moegi. "what are you guys doing here shouldn't you be in class" Joey ask.

"but you said that you would play ninja with us" Konohamaru said.

"a ninja playing ninja how dumb is that" said Sakura as she appears.

"well it maybe dumb but it does help these kids become better ninjas cause this helps their stealth" Joey said.

"hey boss is she your girlfriend" Konohamaru ask.

"no she is just a friend" Joey said.

"yeah you could do way better than her she is flat chested and as a large forehead" he said.

Suddenly they felt a large amount of killer intent and it was coming from Sakura. "Kono" Joey said.

"yeah" he answer.

"run" he said as they run for their lives.

They turn down a ally Konohamaru ran into somebody "that hurt you brat" said the person he ran into.

The person picks Konohamaru up Joey pointed at him and yelled "oh my god its cat woman!"

"I'm not a woman" said the person.

"you could have full me wearing all that make up" Joey said back.

"its war paint!" he yelled.

"beauty tips a side I will need to say this again but the kid down" said Joey.

"like you can do anything" the cat man said.

"well what about my team mate up there as well as the other guy hiding up there" he said.

Just as he said that they look up to see Sasuke and another person there. "Kankuro stop this or I will kill" said the person.

"but Gaara they started it" Kankuro said.

"shut up or die" Gaara said.

Kankuro did as he was told in fear then they walk away "well we better get ready for the exams tomorrow or we are in for it" Joey said.

The next day team seven walks into the academy to take the exams as they walk up stairs they see that the a group of chuunin hopefuls being block from enter the room. "let sneak pass them if they can't see through this genjutsu then they are not worth going against in the exams" Joey said.

They got pass the genins when they ran into Rock Lee and his team Lee wanted to fight Sasuke but Joey was able to convince them to wait for the exams. Joey, Sasuke, and Sakura made it to the door when they see Kakashi standing there "well I'm glad that you all showed up cause you have to be in a full team to enter" he said.

"and you didn't told us this why" Joey ask.

"slip my mind" Kakashi answer.

Team seven sweat drop then they enter the room when Sasuke was pounce on by Ino. _'the deadly fangirl ninja hides in the wild as they stalk their pray then pounce when ready'_ Joey thought.

"well looks like the gangs all here" Kiba said as Akamaru barks.

"yeah its been a while so how is everyone" Joey ask.

"its been fine we been training a lot for this" Kiba said.

"you guys should keep it down" said a new person.

"who are you" ask Shikamaru.

"I'm Kabuto" he said.

"so is this your first time taking the exams" ask Chouji

"no this is my sixth time" Kabuto said.

"you must suck then" Kiba said.

"well I was able to gather information on people taking this exams" he said.

"do you have anything on Gaara and Rock Lee" Sasuke ask.

Kabuto look through his cards and told them the information he had he then talk about the village of the hidden sound as some genin from said village attacks him. Then a puff of smoke as Morino Ibiki appears "shut up and sit down the test will start now!" he yelled scaring the crap out of some of the genins.

Ibiki explains the rules of the test _'shit i hate written tests this reminds me of school'_ Joey thought.

**"hey you can get through this just try and answer some"** Kyuubi said.

_'right I can do this'_ he thought.

Joey looks at the test he reads every question carefully after ten minutes for reading it and thinking hard of everything he know he thinks _'ok I got nothing'_.

After a few more minutes Hinata whispers "you can copy off of my test".

Joey smiled and whisper back "that ok I don't want you to get into trouble cause of me"

A hour went by and Ibiki said "ok its time for the tenth question but before I ask it there are few more rules you can stay and try to answer the question but if you get it wrong you and your team can never take the exams again you can leave and try again next time so what will it be"

Some teams deiced to quit as they left there was a few teams left Sakura was getting scared and started to rise her hand to leave but there Joey said "I call bullshit you can force ninjas from other villages to go by these rules and even if I have to stay a genin forever i will become hokage"

"you sure" he ask

"I'm dammed sure" Joey said.

Ibiki looks around and everyone seems that they want to stay "you pass then" he said.

"what but what about the test" said one of the ninjas.

Ibiki then explains about what this test was about but before he can say anything else something blasted through the window a woman appears and said "Anko Mitarashi and I'm the next examiner of the second part of the exams".

"you're early again Anko" Ibiki said

"you're getting soft you let a lot of teams pass" she said.

"well we have some good genins this time" he said.

"doesn't matter anyway after the next test the numbers will be cut in half ok everyone lets go" she said as everyone left the room.

* * *

ok everyone I'm sorry for not updated for a while and I will try to make the next chapter better if you got any idea for new cards to make and I decided who Joey will be with Hinata and Mana but I'm thinking about a third girl should there be one or not and if so who should it be


	11. Chapter 11

It was the start of the next round of the chuunin exams as Joey, Sasuke, and Sakura was standing by their gate waiting for it to open as they wait Joey ask "so what's the plan?"

"the plan is the find a team get their scroll and head to the tower" Sasuke said.

"yeah Naruto-baka it's simple" Sakura said.

"guys this isn't a walk through the park the other teams are strong and willing to kill to pass the exams we need to think of a better plan than running in blind and hope to get lucky" Joey said.

"do you have a better plan then?" Sasuke ask.

"we could just start heading to the tower and camp nearby and set a trap" Joey said.

The two thought it over and decided it was a better plan so as soon as the gates open they ran in after an hour of running they stop by a hollow out tree "this seems like a good place to rest and set a trap" Joey said.

As they set up for camp Joey walks around the area setting some cards on the ground hiding them from view then walk back to the others "ok the traps are set" he said.

"how are you going to activate them from over here" Sakura ask.

"they are like exploding tags I just have to make a hand sign and they will go off" he answer.

The three waited when suddenly and powerful blast of wind blows Joey away leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone. When Joey stands up he can till that he was alone he looks around and started to walk back to the others when he heard something behind him as he turns he sees a really large snake with it's mouth open ready to eat him "oh hell no" Joey said as he jump to dodged the snake.

"come forth elemental hero blade edge!" Joey said as the monster appears

"slice and dice this over grown worm" he said.

Blade Edge disappears then reappears behind the snake marks appears all over the snake as it disappears into a puff of smoke "damn ass hole if i fine the guy that that send this snake after me I will his ass to the shadow realm and back" Joey said as he ran back to his time.

"you just want the our scroll here take it" was what Joey heard it was Sasuke.

"what the hell are you doing coward" Joey said.

"This person is to strong" Sasuke said.

"he could just kill us anyway" he said back.

"he has a point whats stopping me from killing you and taking your scroll" the grass ninja said.

"not going to happen" Joey said.

"really and who is going to stop me" the grass ninja said.

"some friends of mine I activate Zombie World" Joey said as he throws a card down to the ground.

As the card touches the ground darkness pour out of it changing the area around them everything card darker the trees and all other life other than themselves seem to disappears. "what is this some sad attempt to scare me with a genjutsu" the ninja said.

"no just to call on my friends I said earlier and this isn't a genjutsu" Joey said.

"and where are th-" the ninja didn't say anything when something kicks him from the side and knocks him to the ground.

"who did that" the grass ninja said.

He turn to see who hit him only to see a leaf ninja but whats different was that this ninja was missing some flash and had a large hole where his heart should be and the face that most of it's head was a skull with some hairs on the back and on the left side. "you see when zombie world is in play the ninjas that died in the forest can come back to play and because they have not chakra or life force at all you can sense where they are going to attack next" Joey said.

A zombie ninja appears behind the grass nin and does a round house kick but the grass nin dodged then punch the zombie nin's head off killing it. "that is a very interesting skill" the grass ninja said as another zombie nin appears making hand signs then breaths a large fire ball at him caught in by surprise the grass ninja was hit partly by this attack.

Joey got a look at the grass nin to notice that he was wearing a mask made by human skin "wow talk about two face" Joey said.

"so these zombie ninja may not have chakra but they can still use their ninjutsu very unique ability" the grass ninja said.

"now who the hell are you?" Joey ask.

"I'm Orochimaru and I am here for Sasuke but I think I will leave you with a gift as well" he said as his neck stretch over to him at high speeds but just before he can bit him Joey said "active wall of reveling light!".

A large wall of light blocks himself from the Orochimaru as his head smacks into the wall "you little brat I don't time for this" Orochimaru said as he ran off he bits onto Sasuke's neck.

Joey looks around till he knows that Orochimaru was gone he walks back to his team but passes out. "Naruto" Sakura yelled as she ran to him and drags him back to the tree with Sasuke. "what am I going to do" she said to herself.

Inside Joey's mind scape which took on the form of his high school he walks to the Kyuubi's cage that changed into his class room Kyuubi in his human form was sitting at the teacher's desk "do you realize how much chakra you used to put that wall up not only that but use a field card as well" Kyuubi said.

"I know I use up my chakra and pulled on yours to use that card but I do not want that man to bit me" Joey said.

When Joey was able to wake up he sees Sasuke fighting the sound ninja calming him down and getting a scroll from the sound ninjas they made it to the tower with the help of Kabuto they mange to get the other scroll and now they had a few moments of rest Joey siting in his team's room while Sasuke was look at and Sakura staying with him. Joey felt a bit lonely "I know you feel alone but I am here for you" said a female voice.

"who's there" Joey said.

He stands up and looks at the door seeing a woman with long black hair with red eyes her skin was fairly tan she was wearing tank top with a jacket and fingerless gloves as well as jeans and combat boots all were the same color as her hair she also had a sword strap to her back. "who are you" Joey ask.

The woman give a fake hurtful look "what you don't remember me" she ask.

"I believe I would remember meeting someone like you" he said.

"after all the time I been with you after winning me from that dino freak" she said.

Joey eyes nearly bugged out of his skull "wait are you saying" Joey said.

"that's right I am-" she said.

* * *

well that is another chapter done anyone want to guess who is the woman is i know i made it easy to find out who she is


	12. Chapter 12

"you're red eyes" Joey said.

"well yes I am but please call me Natsumi" she said.

"but how I thought-" he was about to say till Natsumi cuts him off "that i was a dragon or a male well I am dragon but I also have a human form blue eyes has one to but she only lets Kaiba see her like that it took me a while to find your soul here so what happen after you fell into the water".

Joey took a deep breath and explain what happen to him about the nine tail fox the body he was in and his life as a ninja till now "and that all that happen to me but what do you mean when you said that it took you a while to find me didn't I summon you at the bridge" he ask.

"no you just summon a different red eyes I was in Yugi's deck when you died but when you summon that dragon I felt a connection so I went through the shadow realm and found a way to this world then all I had to do was trace the shadow magic and here we are" Natsumi said.

"so why are you here" Joey ask as Natsumi wraps her arms around him.

"why else I am here for you" she said making him blush.

Natsumi was moving in closer about to give him a kiss when there was a flash of light and Mana appears and pulled Joey away. "what do you think you're doing" Mana ask.

"whats it to you it's not like you love him" she said.

She blushed and said "well we could share him in this world anyone that has a bloodline and is last of their clan they can have many wives"

Natsumi gives Joey a hug then Mana join in the hug making Joey glowing red "so what do you say" she said

"well if you both don't have anything against it I am fine with it" he said.

"so what do we now?" Mana ask

"well I should rest and see what happens after that" Joey said.

Natsumi and Mana went back into their cards while Joey rest. Later he was call and they were told that they would have to fight to see who well go on to the next round. Joey waited till it was his turn "Naruto vs Kiba"

"this is going to be easy" Kiba said.

"like hell mutt" Joey said 'damn that felt weird to say' he thought.

"what did you call me!" Kiba said.

"I called you a mutt and here I thought that mutts had good hearing" Joey said.

After that comment Kiba charges at Joey throwing a punch he jumped back dodging it then sends a kick back at him. Kiba block it "you are better than I thought but you are still dead last" Kiba said.

"whatever you say mutt" Joey said.

"stop calling my that!" Kiba yelled.

"well why don't you try and make me" Joey said as he throws a card at Kiba.

Seeing the card Kiba just side step it "did you just throw a card at me" he said.

"yes i did" Joey said.

"what kind of dumb ass throws a card as a weapon" Kiba said.

"well some rich snob but there was a reason why I thrown it" Joey said.

Just then Kiba heard a noise he turn around to see the card it was lying flat on the ground but what got his attention was that water was flowing from the card at first it was little then it started blasting out filling the room it keep going till the water was up to the balcony where the other ninjas were the hokage and the ninjas standing next to him had to water walk lucky for Kiba also know how but seeing that Joey was still under the water he started to laugh "that dumb ass can't water walk he might not even know how to swim HAHAH!" he said.

Just then Joey jumps out of the water and started to stand on top of it "you should know mutt that you shouldn't jump to conclusions" he said.

"well at least I'm not some dead last ninja who parents might have abounded him" Kiba said.

Joeys eyes just went cold "what did you just say" he ask.

"you heard me your dad must have been a weak ninja that dead and your mother must have just left you behind" Kiba said.

"that's it I wasn't going to beat you badly but you gone to far!" he said as two large water dragon blasted from the water and went right to Kiba and Akamaru.

"shit" Kiba said as him and Akamaru dodged the attack.

"I didn't know you knew that jutsu" Kiba said Akamaru changed into a copy of Kiba "lets end this fang over fang!" Kiba said as the two of them start to spin the two look like drills coming at him.

"who said it was a jutsu" Joey said. as the two water dragons shot back out of the water and slammed into Kiba and Akamaru they landed in the water.

The two came back up "what the hell are they" Kiba said.

"they are my water dragons but they are not the only thing you should fear" Joey said

"what do you mean" Kiba said as he notice a shadow from under the water he had little time to dodge a great white shark "what the fuck is that!" he yelled as he was punched by Joey.

"like I said the water dragons are not the only thing you should fear there are more creatures of the deep that wants to eat you" Joey said.

"don't you mean meet me" Kiba said.

"yeah sure" Joey said as he summons the Legendary Sword into his hands.

Kiba dodged some of the slashes from the sword then he throw some smoke bombs him and Akamaru attack him through the smoke landing in some good hits. The smoke clears Joey runs up to Kiba and use the flat side of the sword to smack him into the wall then he was kick by Akamaru. _'shit I'm running low on chakra_' Joey thought.

As the fight went on Joey was thinking of a way to win _'wait they fight in a pattern first they do some hand to hand then the drill thing and fallow it up with the smoke bomb and that drill attack at once well I only have one shot at this'_ he thought.

Joey switch to the dark magician's staff as Kiba throws the smoke bombs he made a shadow clone to transform into Kiba the smoke cleared to show three Kibas "nice try dead last but I can smell which one is you" Kiba said as he was about to throw a punch him and Akamaru were hit by a large ball of dark energy.

The water disappears as Kiba hits the ground hard Akamaru landed and changed back both were knock out "winner Naruto Uzumaki" Hayate said.

"good now I can rest" Joey said as the cards he use flies back to his hand and walks back up the stairs.

"Next fight Hinata Hyuuga vs Neji Hyuuga" Hayate said.


	13. Chapter 13

Out in some random training grounds we see Joey punching a training dummy on his hands were the were gauntlets that looks like Junk warrior's hands after what seems like fifty punches the they as nothing but saw dust. "that jerk what kind of person would do that to family hell Kaiba is nicer than that guy" he said.

Natsumi and Mana walks over to him "hey its ok we can just fry his ass at the finals" Natsumi said.

Taking in deep breath and letting it out he looks at the two and said "yeah you're right now what is the plan".

Mana hovering in the air started thinking "how about making a new fusion monster as well as a new weapons and attack" she said.

Thinking that over Joey smile and said "that's a great idea Mana and I just have the right cards for the job".

Two weeks later Joey had just finish the new monster and is now making a new sword it was hard to make a new card if it was too powerful it will blow up too weak and it will not work. It took him a while but he had finish it and now he was out training in it "ok now lets check this out" Joey said as he holds up a card.

It was now the finals Joey was standing there facing Neji "you will lose fate had already decide that I would win".

Joey looking at Neji with a bored look on his face "you know what in all my life I seen people do evil things but they never did anything to their own family like what you did to Hinata" he said.

"she was a loser just as yourself fate has decided that you two will always be losers and nothing can change that" said Neji.

"you know Neji there was this one guy who was told that he was fated to lose a battle but he didn't care he went on and won that fight thanks to a good friend of his" Joey said.

"it doesn't matter you will lose today" Neji said as the match was call to start.

"shadow clone jutsu" Joey said as he summon twenty clones charging at him.

With hisbyakugan active Neji was able to take down Joey's clones but couldn't tell which one was real he notice one was hanging far back "having you clones attack while you hide behind to easy" Neji said as he hits Joey only for him to go up in smoke.

Just then Joey and the rest of his clones jump at him "you really think I wouldn't attack head on" he said just as the clones were going to hit Neji started to spin and release some chakra making a dorm hitting all the clones and Joey sending him flying.

"just like Hinata you to will fall fate as already decided that I will be the winner" Neji said.

"you know what I am getting sick and tried of this fate crap now you remember me telling you about a guy that was fated to lose but a friend show him he could win" Joey said.

"yeah but that fairy tail wouldn't save you someone who was born from trash will never rise above it" Neji said.

Joeys glared at Neji "well now I believe it is time for you to me her" he said. as he toss a card into the air it started to glow and fly up into the sky and into a cloud. Soon it started to grow getting darker as lightning shooting out it cover the sky making it darker right now it was a large storm created and right now it was right above the two fighters.

"what is this cheap trick!" Neji yelled.

"this is no cheap trick like I said you are going to meet a friend that help change ones fate" Joey said.

"it doesn't matter you will still lose to me" Neji said as he charge it Joey righting to strike his heart when out of the clouds above and large blot of white lightning blasted right in between the two knocking Neji back.

Standing up again he looks up at what appears to be a beautiful yet scary sight to see it was a large dragon with white scales that reflect the light from the random lightning flashes giving the appearance that it glows its blue eyes looking straight into his eyes. From the way the eyes look it was looking right into his soul or thinking that he might make a good snack ether one would work.

Joey look Neji in the eyes as he look back at him "well Neji lets get this party started" he said as he pulls out another card as it gives off a glow

* * *

ok every one here it is chapter 13 get ready for 14 sometime next week as i need to work on my other stories as well but before i write the next chapter the next one will be a Q.n,A if you have any questions on this fic or my other ones i will try to answer any of so ether review or send me private message with your questions


	14. Chapter 14

Neji was at first scared of seeing this large dragon floating in the air above him "this doesn't prove a thing you are being a coward hiding behind a summon instead of fighting your self" Neji said.

Joey still holding the card from earlier "you say that I am being a coward for using my cards to fight with while you hide behind those eyes your clan prize so much over you do nothing but use your eyes and fighting style but when someone comes up with something that can fight against that you call them a coward now I never say that Blue eyes was going to fight you I still am but I needed some help from a friend first now I use duel armor" Joey said the card glowed and disappears.

Joey started to glow as well when it dies down he appears wearing armor but it only his chest and shoulders has the odd armor it was gold in color. "you think armor is going to save you also if you wasn't going to use the dragon to fight my why summon it to begin with" Neji said.

"simple skull servant I needed her so I can test out my new armor" Joey said as his armor started to glow then blue eyes started to glow as well then it vanish then Joey disappears as well.

In a flash of light Joey reappears in a new armor it was the Blue eyes white dragon armor holding a broad sword in his right hand and a shield with is left the wings on the back of the armor opens up as he jumps into the air he hovers right above Neji he pointed the sword at him and said "now Neji prepare to fight the true paladin of white dragon" then landed in front of Neji.

"I will end this quickly" Neji said.

He starts to charge to Joey trying to strike him but he keep blocking with his shield. Joey moves the shield away to do a downward swing with his sword but Neji quickly moves to the right and try to hit Joey's right arm only to be block by the wings of the armor. Before Neji could do anything else he felt something wrap around his ankle it was the tail of the armor he was lifted up and toss into the wall of the arena.

Joey flies up into the air lightning strikes the sword but it wasn't hurting Joey in fact it was charging the sword for a powerful attack "now lets end this fight" Joey said as he dive bomb to Neji.

"lets" Neji said as he grab a kunai charge up a lot of chakra to it and started to spin.

"just hop you defense is strong enough for this White lightning strike!" Joey yelled as his attack collides with Neji's Kaiten there was a huge explosion sending the two ninjas to the sides of the arena.

When the smoke clears it shows that both Neji and Joey were low on chakra they can almost about to fall over Joey's armor was gone same with the dragon. Neji slowly walks up to Joey "just like I said even with all that so call power you failed to beat me" he as he breaths heavily.

Joey look at him and smile "you really didn't think that I would have plan ahead Neji boy" Joey said as just then another Joey burst from the ground and upper cutting Neji he landed hard on his back as the Joey that hit him disappears in a puff of smoke.

"how can this be fate said I would have won" Neji said.

"that's the funny thing about fate it says a lot things but isn't it ones fate to deiced whether or not to change ones fate to something else if everyone was like that then the world would be a much darker place now if you don't mind I believe referee was about to announce I won isn't that right" Joey said.

"right winner Naruto Uzumaki" he said.

* * *

i know this isn't long at all but I just wanted to finish this fight up before I start working a longer chapter


End file.
